


Loose Lips on Grandships

by Raaj



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raaj/pseuds/Raaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tiz had said a few things on the night of what Ringabel had reckoned as his 21st birthday.  Agnès was trying to forget some of them, for dignity’s sake, but it was hard."  Previously posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Lips on Grandships

Tiz had said a few things on the night of what Ringabel had reckoned as his 21st birthday.  Agnès was trying to forget some of them, for dignity’s sake, but it was hard.

The first thing she had heard him say was “I dunno why you two are screaming, it’s only us—ow!  Edea…”

Edea and she had both screamed because it was the darkest part of the night and their peaceful sleep had been interrupted by the sharp air of magic cutting through the air.  Having only Airy’s glow to show the spell's source, Agnès felt it was very understandable that they had screamed at their room being invaded by a shambling mass of limbs with a frame as wide as two men and a flat, strangely misshaped head, at which Edea had flung the book on her nightstand.

…The addition of better light had revealed the shambling mass was in fact Tiz supporting a passed out Ringabel, and the misshaped head was actually the headgear of Time Mage he was wearing.  Which only raised new questions, promptly voiced by Edea:

“Hello, privacy?!  Did you just teleport into our room?!”

“…Yeah,” Tiz said slowly, looking about the room as if only now appreciating this.  "We woke you, huh.“

Agnès had not had that much personal experience with the effects of alcohol on people, given her sheltered upbringing, but it was not hard to realize the state Tiz was in when Ringabel had been reckoning the younger man’s 21st birthday in gleeful anticipation of getting him ‘completely, utterly plastered’.  ”You’re drunk,” she said, horrified.  ”You’re using teleport magic while drunk?  You could have ended up anywhere!”

"That’s not the real problem!” Airy sniffed.  "Obviously he can find his way around just fine.  The problem is how little respect this shows for people’s privacy—"

“Shhhhhh.  Airy, you’re so shrill.”

Airy burned bright white in her annoyance, zooming up to Tiz’s face.  ”Don’t you shush me—”

“Shhhhhh.”

“— _Ick_!”  The fairy flinched back.  ”How much did you drink?”

"Mmm… just a couple more than Ringabel,” Tiz muddled.  "He said he could hold it, but he’s a fibber.  Grandship was kind of far to carry him, so I just…"  He shrugged, then had to grab Ringabel again as he nearly fell to the floor; Edea swore, scrambling out of bed to take the sleeping man out of Tiz’s slippery hold before he was actually dropped, though she was muttering something about how he’d probably deserve it.

Agnès was still trying to process what Tiz had done.  ”You just came to the conclusion manipulating time and space would be the easiest solution.  Never mind that considering where we are, you could have put both yourself and Ringabel at the bottom of a lake.”  For pity’s sake, Grandship was moored right beside one for the night!

“Nah,” her friend said with an easy smile, as if she was just being silly.  "Why would I go to a lake?  You wouldn’t be there.“

Well, he had managed to waylay her upset for the moment, at least.  Now she was confused.  ”…Excuse me?”

"Agnès—” he leaned down to take a hold of her hand, but must have forgotten the weight of the time mage’s awkward headgear.  His lack of balance made him stumble with her hand in his, only recovering after he’d tugged her forward and ended up on his knees.  He blinked a little in confusion and then continued, apparently deciding he’d meant to end up there all along.  "Agnès.  It’s okay.  All I need to get through time and space is to know where you are.  That’s…that’s all I need.  As long as I know where you are, and have…this.  This stupid hat.“  He made an annoyed gesture at the gold ornamentation with his free hand, but kept his brown eyes on her in slightly glazed admiration.

Agnès did not have the faintest clue how to answer his nonsense.  Time-space magic did not work that way, surely.  ”Um…”

Thankfully, Edea came around to scoop Tiz up by the arms and pry him away from her hand, having dumped Ringabel on the other bed.  ”No.  Bad Tiz.  Bad.  You are not supposed to do this while drunk.”

Ah—keeping it simple, because he was drunk and thus impaired in reasoning.  That made sense, and Agnès nodded emphatically to back Edea’s point.  ”Yes!  No time magic when drunk.” Preferably no magic at all.

Except her friend made a little strangled noise.  ” _That is not what he is trying to do right now, Agnès_.”

She would very much like an explanation, then, and she was about to ask for one when a knock sounded at the door.  ”Hey, everything all right in there, ladies?” Datz rumbled.  ”We heard you yelling.”

"Datz!  Tiz and Ringabel took a wrong turn getting back to their room,” Edea called.  "You want to take Tiz for me?“

"I want to stay with you and Agnès,” Tiz whined as the door swung open.  "Datz isn’t as pretty.“

Agnès flushed, especially since Datz had definitely heard; luckily the Shieldbearer took it with good humor, laughing as he put Tiz in a headlock.  It wasn’t difficult when the time mage headpiece provided extra handgrips.  ”You’re a little mouthy when you’re drunk, huh?  Can’t say I disagree with you, but the ladies need their sleep.  You can see them in the morning…after you’ve tried the famous Eisen hangover cure.”  Tiz made a face as Datz laughed.

"Please come back for Ringabel, too,” Edea added, with a look back into the room.

“Geez, he fell asleep?  Sure, I’ll get him too.  All right, Tiz, come on.  Bed time.”  He steered Tiz out of the room, and the two of them disappeared down the hall.  Though even once the room was cleared of men, Agnès wasn’t sure she would be able to get back to sleep easily.  What Tiz had said was somewhat embarrassing, now that the quiet was giving her more time to think about his words.

Well…he had been drunk.  It was probably for the better if she simply discounted what he’d said.  Yes.  She would try to just ignore it.

Though it was a bit hard, considering how much Edea and Ringabel both teased a red-faced Tiz the day after.


End file.
